


Ride a Cowboy

by lasairfhiona



Series: love_bingo [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-28
Updated: 2013-06-28
Packaged: 2017-12-16 10:18:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/860945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil gets asked to join the lovers in a unique way</p><p>Sequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/820593">Save a Horse</a> which is a sequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/820589"> Undercover Cowboy</a></p><p>love_bingo prompt: indecent proposal</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ride a Cowboy

Tony smiled when his phone vibrated and he saw it was a text message from Clint.

_What are you doing here?_

Had to see Agent playing Cowboy.

_Did you like what you saw?_

You know it. Wanna invite him back to my cabin ;) 

_Seriously?_

Why not, we both think he's hot.

_:D which cabin are you in?_

One in the back. #15

_Oh good, easy to sneak in and out. You know Coulson is going to be pissed you're here._

We can give him other things to think about.

_You're incorrigible_

You love me

_..._

Clint?

_..._

You bastard

_Gotcha_

Tony laughed when he got Clint's last text. Leave it to his lover to yank his chain at every opportunity he could.

*%*

"What do you mean Stark is here?" Phil demanded when Clint told him that he'd seen Tony on the ranch that afternoon.

"Tony is here. He's staying in cabin 15. He told me he was here as back up but it looked like he had the ranch manager bending over backwards for him so he must have had a good cover story," Clint told Phil with a smile. If there was one thing to get his handler going it was Tony going off the reservation so to speak. Now it would be a piece of cake to get Phil to Tony's cabin and en it would be up to Tony to proposition him. And knowing Tony it wouldn't be a decent proposition.

"God damnit. Can't that man keep his nose out of everyone's business?" Phil ranted as he grabbed his hat shoving it back on his head and headed to the door. 

"Where are you going?" Clint asked already knowing the answer as he followed Phil.

"To tell your lover to stay the hell out of SHIELD business." Phil all but slammed the door behind them. 

Clint smirked at Phil's back. This was going to be fun to watch and he knew it was going to be all Tony could do not to embarrass himself by grabbing Phil and throwing him down on the bed. They had talked many times how hot it was when Phil got riled up. "Are you sure you want to do that, Sir? I mean it could be handy having Iron Man here."

Phil just turned and glared at Clint. "And everybody and their brother knows Stark is Iron Man. How will that do to catch our suspect?"

Clint just shrugged. He wasn't going to worry about that right now. He had other goals in mind right now and as he watched Coulson's denim clad ass walking in front of him he nearly tripped over a fallen tree branch.

*%*

Tony answered the door shirtless and with the top button of his jeans undone hanging low on his waist. "Agent. What can I do for you?" he asked as he moved aside to allow Coulson and his lover in. Shivering slightly as Clint ran his hand across his stomach before sitting down on the sofa to watch.

"What the hell are you playing at Stark?" Coulson demanded squaring off with Tony.

"Researching places to bring underprivileged children for a special event," Tony answered idly scratching his stomach drawing Coulson's eyes to his action.

"Bullshit," Coulson declared his voice huskier than normal.

Tony smiled knowing he was winning this silent battle. Now he just needed to go in and finish it. "You caught me. I'd heard you were this prize winning cowboy and I was going to try and save a horse by asking you to ride this cowboy."

Clint had no idea how Tony said that with a straight face. It was all he could do not to show expression as Phil sputtered at Tony's proposition. 

"Excuse me?" Phil finally said.

Tony sighed dramatically. "Well there goes my indecent proposal, so how about a decent one. Join us."

"Join you?" Phil asked confused.

This time Clint stood up and with a hand on Tony's back repeated Tony's offer. "Join us. You are important to us. We have feelings for you. And we'd like you to become a part of our relationship. Long term." 

Phil was taken back by Clint's bluntness. He dropped down into the chair that was behind him to think. He and Clint had always had a weird semi-sexual but not sexual relationship. It had been Tony that he'd had feelings for since he met the genius. They went to this effort for him. They wanted him. He looked up at the two of them together and knew there was no turning back from this moment. "Yes," he said simply and found himself with a lap full of Tony and Clint's solid strength behind him.

"Yee ha!" Tony said as he kissed Phil.


End file.
